lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elephant Graveyard/@comment-30875807-20190917140606
I wish Kion and his Lion Guard went there and would've met Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Kion: Ono what's the problem? Ono: I'll check hmm nawaza nawaza (gasps) oh no Timon Zazu and Pumbaa are being held hostage in the Elephant Graveyard by three hyenas. Fuli: It's not Janja is it? Ono: No it's somebody else. Beshte: Who is it? Kion: Well whatever it is they should never have trapped our friends in there. Bunga: So what should we do? Kion: We gotta save them from being trapped. Come on til the Pride Lands end. All: Lion Guard defend. Meanwhile. Fuli: We'll this is it we're here. Anga: Have you been there before? Kion: No but my mom and dad have and my grandfather glared at him for disobeying his rules. It's our first time Shenzi: Well well well Banzai what do we have here? Banzai: I don't know Shenzi what do you think Ed? Ed: (laughing) Banzai: Well just as I suspected a couple of trespassers. Who are you? Kion: I am Kion the leader of the Lion Guard and these are my friends Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Anga. Shenzi: Wait wait did you say the Lion Guard? Kion: Yes we protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life from those who cause trouble like you three. Shenzi: What do you mean? Kion: You tried to kill my dad then put Zazu in the birdie boiler and you tried to eat everything in the Pride Lands. Banzai: Well I'll have you know that we can eat whatever we want in the Pride Lands because we're hyenas. Kion: Not as long as the Lion Guard's around. Banzai: So you must be friends with these three eh? Kion: That's right and we want you to let them go. Shenzi: There ain't no way we're letting them go. Now what's the hurry? we love for you to stick around for dinner. Banzai: Yeah we can have whatever's lion around. Ed: (laughing) Shenzi: I say we'll make that cub sandwich our specialty. What do you guys think? Banzai: Good idea Shenzi. Ed: (laughing) Kion: Everyone run for it. Shenzi: So you ordered that one to go eh? Banzai: Yes. Shenzi: But why? Banzai: Because there it goes. Ed: (laughing) Shenzi: And that's just how I like them. Hey look boys a buffet fit for a prince. Banzai: Here kitty kitty. Kion: Let us go you guys don't want any trouble from my dad. I've got the Roar and I am not afraid to use it. Meanwhile. Simba: Oh thank goodness you're alright. Kion: Yes we are. Nala: So I hear went somewhere new eh? Fuli: Yes we did. Simba: Where's that? Kion: It's called the Elephant Graveyard. Simba: Ah yes the Elephant Graveyard was where your mother and I went there before. Kion: Wait you and mom went to the Elephant Graveyard from a long time ago? Simba: Yes Kion back when your mother and I were young cubs we were looking for an adventure until we were almost killed and my dad appeared to save us. So needless to say that it wasn't our proudest moment. Fuli: So you're telling us that you guys weren't bad were you? Simba: No it's not like we've misbehaved or that my dad was very disappointed in me that day. It's just that I almost Nala and myself killed the fear that we've experienced knowing how close we were to die. Lion Guard I don't want you guys to go through those fears either. Even worse than that I'm afraid that I might lose you Kion. Kion: Dad I understand very well really I do but I am not that young. I've got the Roar remember? Simba: Kion I know that you can handle your dutys around the Pride Lands but the Elephant Graveyard is too dangerous. Kion: Oh come on dad you're embarassing me in front of my friends. Why won't you trust me? I'm brave. Simba: Kion this isn't about trust this is about your safety you might be the Lion Guard but you're still my son and I don't want to lose you. Kion: Was it really that dangerous? Simba: Yes it was.